hunterxoriginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucian Virgiliu
Lucian Virgiliu is the heir of The Count of Wallachia, and sworn brother to Kuroro Lucifer, as well as godfather to Kuroro Lucifer’s children. He is a vampire who has lived for at least 200 years. 'Appearance' Being a vampire, Lucian is very pale and his eyes are grey. The most notable thing about his eyes is that they aren’t dull like most vampires. He has shoulder-length, saggy black hair. Most of the time, his hair is messy from all the running around that he does. Lucian is also thin for a man his height. His usual wardrobe is a white long-sleeved shirt with black string tie, along with black long vest and black pants and black shoes. On formal occasions, he wears long black coat with white ruffles in place of his black tie. He also has a black cape that is another form of his raven familiar. The black cape is sentient and is usually worn when he needs to go into a situation that might require combat. 'Personality' Lucian despises being a vampire and he can’t let go of his humanity. Because of that, he tends to spend time with humans even knowing that they would perish sooner or later, either due to sickness or old age. He also creates things that can help him live almost like a human, e.g. a special sunblock so he won’t be killed by the sun, blood pills so he won’t have to suck human blood, etc. One of the many reasons for Lucian to stick with Kuroro Lucifer is because he treats him not differently from other humans. Kuroro doesn’t care much about his vampire limitations and will drag Lucian along for whatever he has in minds. Because of this, Lucian feels most human when he is with Kuroro. This connection builds up into a sense of camaraderie, companionship, and ultimately brotherhood. Lucian is very dedicated to Kuroro Lucifer, calling him frate (brother) fondly sometimes. This dedication is also extended to Kuroro’s children, and he will do anything to protect them. Lucian’s priority when dealing with opponents is: *Threatening loved ones – kill with extreme prejudice *Non-threatening to loved ones but threatening his life – run like a biatch *Non-threatening to loved ones and his life – go easy and let them win Lucian sometimes can be quite neurotic as well, usually caused by Kuroro’s sheer insanity (although Kuroro insists that Lucian is just as insane as he is) or Kuroro’s children’s diabolical pranks or utter recklessness. When he gets neurotic, Lucian tends to scream in his native language (Romanian) and he is very highly prone to cursing. Lucian loves exploring and experimenting, to search for ingredients for his alchemy and to invent new things for himself respectively. This love for alchemy is similar as his Sire, as Lucian learned the arts of alchemy mainly from The Count of Wallachia; who is a master alchemist in his own rights. 'Relationship' 'Kuroro Lucifer' Kuroro is Lucian’s sworn brother. At first, it was a self-proclamation from Lucian’s side, but later on as they spent more time together and saved each other’s hide countless times, Kuroro reciprocated the sentiment. Kuroro was the brother that Lucian had never had but had always wanted to have. Because of this, Lucian is strangely very protective of Kuroro. It should also be noted that while Lucian is technically older than Kuroro, Kuroro is generally more mature than Lucian. It is suspected that it’s due to Kuroro being human and Lucian an undead. 'Kuroro Lucifer's Children' Lucian is the godfather for Kuroro’s children (mostly for the reason that he’s the only one aside from Kuroro and Kurapika who is tough and sturdy enough to handle the children and their trails of destruction) Kuroro’s children call him by name, but they consider him their Most Favourite Uncle in the World. Therefore, they have no qualm in getting very physical and over-enthusiastic –and sometimes borderline brutal—in showing their affection for him. Which, sometimes, includes running him over in a brutal group hug. Kuroro once noted that the ferocity in which the children showed their affection could probably break a normal human’s bones. Despite the children’s brutality and Lucian screaming at them all the time, Lucian really does love the kids that he so fondly called Demonii Mici (Little Demons). To him, they are the closest thing he can have as his own children, as his body has lost its ability to reproduce since becoming a vampire. 'Kurapika Kuruta' Lucian’s first meeting with Kurapika wasn't on a very good basis—Lucian was the one who had the possession of Kurapika’s brother’s head. However, Lucian willingly gave her the head without any fuss (he doesn't have any attachment to it at all) so Kurapika didn't have any grudge against him. Lucian was the first one to play matchmaking between Kuroro and Kurapika, which irritated Kurapika A LOT—which, understandably, resulted in Kurapika trying to strangle Lucian in multiple occasions in their journey. Lucian has been mainly supportive of Kurapika—as long as she doesn’t mean ill-will to Kuroro. 'Bianca Lucifer Kuruta (Bia)' Among Kuroro’s children, Lucian has been the closest to Bia on the basis that he can empathise with her being an adopted child. Bia, because of her unnatural growth rate, is way more mature than Meta and the rest of her siblings. Therefore, there are many things that she can’t discuss with them, and nor with her parents. In such case, Bia usually goes to Lucian as confidant (before she finds out that one of the Spiders, the newest member called Heen, is her biological brother). Bia has a strong sense of camaraderie and companionship with Lucian, so much so that she’d rather stay back and fight alongside Lucian against opponents stronger than her and her siblings, rather than running away with her siblings. Despite often joining her siblings in bullying Lucian, Bia does respect Lucian a lot. It is unknown whether they harbour romantic feelings toward each other or not. 'The Spiders' Lucian is considered as honorary member of the Genei Ryodan. He doesn’t operate with them, but he sometimes helps them when Kuroro asks him, though very rare. Usually if Kuroro asks him to come along in a mission, that’s because there’s something that he thinks Lucian might be interested in. The Spiders mostly respects Lucian, because Kuroro treats him as equal. It’s been mentioned that Nobunaga and Lucian got off on a wrong start, but both parties have refused to disclose further details, which make others think that it must have been a very embarrassing incident indeed. Some of the Spiders, however, seem to be in opinion that Lucian is a very weird/strange person, as voiced out by Shalnark at one time. The Spiders also consider Lucian as the person who knows and understands their Danchou the best, even those who originated from Ryuusei-gai along with Kuroro and technically have known Kuroro longer than Lucian. Lucian was in the opinion that Pakunoda is the only sane one in the Genei Ryodan. 'Count of Wallachia' The Count of Wallachia is Lucian’s adopted father and later on his vampire Sire. The Count is very fond of Lucian to the point of continually calling Lucian ‘pui’ (equivalent to calling him ‘puppy’) even when Lucian is adult and at least two centuries old. Apparently Lucian has attempted to make him stop calling him that, but at some point he gave up. Apparently, The Count does have some sense of humour despite his poker face, although that sense of humour is mostly used only to tease Lucian. It should be noted that The Count was actually NOT the one who had transformed Lucian into a vampire. At one point in Lucian’s life as a human, Lucian has made The Count promised not to transform him into an undead should he ever die. The Count promised Lucian that, although his sentiment on Lucian’s request is unknown. Due to a misunderstanding that The Count purposefully let happen, Lucian grew to resent The Count as Lucian mistakenly thought that The Count had turned him into an undead although he had promised not to. The Count accepts and bears this resentment on him silently, because he thinks that he has the better end of the deal (with the whole Council of the Dead thing). Like Madame Sforza, The Count also sometimes spies on Lucian—mostly through scrying medium—whenever he thinks that Lucian is stepping into a dangerous that situation that he feels might be too much for Lucian to take on. Lucian is aware of this, but Lucian isn’t aware that sometimes The Count was physically there when he spies on Lucian during particularly dangerous circumstances. 'Madame Sforza' Madame Sforza is a pseudo name taken by The Count’s wife and tovarăş (Companion). Her real name is unknown. The Count usually simply calls her iubită (beloved). Madame Sforza takes up tarot card fortune telling as a disguise that allows her to look after Lucian from distance as she has been banished from her home. Madame Sforza loves Lucian very much. She was charmed by Lucian when she first met him as the nameless human child who lived in poverty and sickness and yet wanted to see the world and possessed a bright smile. She was the first to suggest adopting little human Lucian and she was the one who named Lucian. She grew to be very protective and doting towards Lucian, going as far as spying on him when he went on his solo trips around the world. Similarly, she was also the one who revived Lucian using a forbidden ritual called The Council of The Dead without consent from The Count (who was against such method). The price for that was for Lucian to become an undead, for The Count to be resented by Lucian, and for her existence to be erased from Lucian’s memories and ‘existence’—meaning Lucian would never remember her as his mother even when he has met her and known her. Despite the heavy price on her, she still revived Lucian because she didn’t want to lose the only child she had ever had. Radu, Lucian’s raven familiar, was a familiar crafted by Madame Sforza. Through Radu, she can keep track of Lucian. Lucian doesn’t know this. 'Background' 'As Human' Before he was turned into a vampire, Lucian was a human orphan who lived in the slums of a poor town in Wallachia. He didn’t have a name as his parents died before naming him, and his older brother (5 years older) never named him and only called him “Little Brother”. They survived by scavenging and stealing. When Lucian (then still unnamed) was 5-years-old, he sneaked into The Count’s mansion to steal a valuable so he could sell it and buy good food for his sick older brother (10 years old). However, he was caught by The Count in the act. Instead of punishing him, The Count gave him two silver coins for him and his older brother. When Lucian’s older brother died from starvation and disease, The Count gave Lucian’s brother a ship burial per request at the behest of his tovaras (his Lady who would later take on the name Madame Sforza). Madame Sforza, later on, cured little Lucian of the same disease that he had contracted from his older brother. Of the two silver coins given to him, one remained and Lucian turned it into his silver coin pendant that he always wore. At one point, little Lucian is adopted by The Count and Madame Sforza, and Madame Sforza named him Lucian Virgiliu, because she felt that the castle had become brighter since Lucian’s arrival. To that, The Count agreed. Lucian was named the Heir of Wallachia, and he was supposed to be tutored by the Solomonarii witches and wizards serving the Count. However, Lucian always ditched his lessons and would rather spend his time watching The Count working in his personal laboratories. This habit of ditching was forcefully stopped by The Count—by threatening to impose a lifetime ban on entering his labs on Lucian if he ever ditched a lesson again—when Lucian by accident and due to ignorance blew up his laboratory. 'Revival' Lucian’s death as a human happened on his 25th birthday by the cliff where he had overseen his older brother’s ship burial 20 years prior. He had fallen off the cliff while trying to retrieve his silver coin pendant, and had broken his leg upon landing. He was then crushed under the landslide when the cliff crumbled after being struck by a lightning. The Count tried to dig him out but he only found the silver pendant; almost bent out of shape, and covered in massive amount of blood, splinters of bones, and bits of flesh. The Count wore the pendant ever since then, under his clothes and over his heart. Madame Sforza revived Lucian by making a deal with The Council of the Dead, and she was subsequently banished from the castle because the Council of the Dead was a taboo. Lucian begrudgingly was ‘parented’ by The Count in the way of the undead, but as soon as he was stable as a fledgling he immediately requested to be moved as governor in a remote province in Wallachia near the sea. 'Meeting Kuroro Lucifer' At some point, he became a research scholar to a wealthy businessman called Abelard Constantin to fill his free time. It was there that he met 16-year-old Kuroro Lucifer. After a bad impression on each other and a fight that resulted in massive collateral damage and equally massive scolding from the livid Abelard Constantin for destroying his property, the two of them became grudging colleagues. Because Kuroro wasn’t treating him any differently from other humans despite finding out in the fight that he was a vampire, Lucian decided to stick around Kuroro for a bit to find out what kind of person he was. Their relationship over time then evolved from grudging colleagues to companions and ultimately to a sense of brotherhood, to the point that Kuroro Lucifer appointed him as the godfather of his children. For more details of Lucian’s past: here 'Abilities & Powers' Being a vampire, Lucian naturally has stronger physical attributes than the normal humans. His normal physical attributes are said to be comparable to that of a Nen-user. However, when he uses his Nen to boost himself, his physical attributes can go up to as much as double that of an average Nen-user. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Male